Por que uma vela não queima na chuva de novembro
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin... Talvez o unico erro dos dois foi amar de mais... Talvez Sesshoumaru tenha de seguir em frente... Por que uma vela não pode ficar acesa na fria chuva de novembro...


"O que os olhos não vêem..., o coração não sente"

Foi o que ele ouviu antes de escutar o barulho familiar da linha caindo... Suspirou...

A chuva caia pesadamente lá fora.

Pegou a capa de chuva as chaves do carro e saiu...

Os pingos de chuva caiam grossos sobre o vidro do carro.

Parou em uma pequena praça quando avistou uma pessoa andar por ela e a reconheceu quando a mesma encarou o automóvel...

Rapidamente abriu a porta e se pos a correr esquecendo-se completamente da capa de chuva, esquecendo-se de tudo ate mesmo de si, ele correu... Correu atrás da garota.

As lagrimas da mesma moldavam-se perfeitamente com a chuva, formando a mais triste escultura...!

- O que faz aqui? - Ela pode ouvir a voz grossa do homem... Aquela voz que ela almejava todas as noites...

- Eu não sei... - Sua voz saiu rouca e tremula... Voz que ele achava angelical... Voz que ele implorava para sussurrar-te aos ouvidos...

- Rin nós... - Ela o cortou rapidamente.

- Não existe..., mais "nós" apenas "eu" e apenas "você", agora... A partir de agora... Separamos nossos destinos...

Ele arregalou os olhos, ela foi tão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo carregada de emoção... De tristeza...

Virou-se e se pos a andar, para o mais longe dele...

_Quanta bobagem..._

_Tudo o que se falou..._

_Me olho no espelho, e já nem sei mais quem sou..._

_Quanto talento, pra discutir em vão..._

_Será tão frágil... Nossa ligação..._

- Rin! Espera... P... Por que..?

Ela não virou o corpo apenas a cabeça, olhando com dificuldade através da chuva... Com dificuldade... Ela tentava encará-lo...

_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, magoa e dor._

_Pra que, que a gente tem que se arriscar?_

- Por que eu não quero que... Você sofra Sesshoumaru...

- Você não percebe? Eu não estou sofrendo ao seu lado!!

- ... O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente...

Isso o fez calar-se e simplesmente a observar...

- Rin...

Em meio a chuva a garota estava sumindo...

Sumindo não só ali, em meio à chuva... Mas também em seu próprio coração...

_- Perdoa..._

Ele não escutou, mas por algum motivo...

_- Perdôo..._ – Ele simplesmente a perdoou...

Uma silenciosa lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do youkai, se misturou a chuva e caiu no chão...

Chão de detalhes... Do qual ela caiu...

- Rin!!!

O seu coração gritou tão intensamente que a garganta não suportou o libertou a suplica de dor!

O carro que havia passado na rua no instante em que ela passara estava ali... Ali bem perto... Perto de mais... Rápido de mais...

O corpo bonito e cultivado caído e coberto de cacos de vidro estava inerte.

_- Não perdoa..._

Ela murmurou... Ele colocou o próprio corpo sobre o dela para evitar a chuva...

- Por favor!

- Não... Perdoa...

- Eu perdôo, eu perdôo!

- P... Por favor... Me desculpe... – Ela fechou os olhos...

- Rin! Abra os olhos... Abra os olhos...

_Então volta pra mim..._

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

_Falsas promessas erros tão banais..._

O rosto ainda molhado, porem agora os pingos eram salgados...

**_1 mês depois..._**

Ele andava fracamente pela Grama molhada... Flores vermelhas e brancas na mão... Vestimenta preta... Olhar sem vida... Aquele era Sesshoumaru Hirokidoshi... Olhando vagamente para a lapide a 10 metros de seu corpo...

_Mais ninguém sede e pensa em voltar atrás..._

_Não tem que ser assim._

_Tanto desencontro, magoa e dor_

_Pra que, que a gente tem que se arriscar?_

Agachou o corpo e lentamente esticou o braço, colocando as flores espalhadas..., rosas brancas e vermelhas... Vermelhas de Sangue... Brancas de Paz...

Ele de certa forma a entendia... Não podia ir contra a família e nem contra as leis...

Ela mesmo que quisesse não poderia continuar... Mas não queria um fim assim... Não assim...

**Tanto desencontro, magoa e dor...**

**_" Eu posso agüentar essa chuva no telhado dessa casa vazia. Isso não me incomoda. Eu posso chorar poucas_**

_**lágrimas agora e depois e apenas deixar que elas saiam. Eu não tenho medo de chorar. Cada vez em um momento**_

_**mesmo continuando com você já tendo ido ainda me perturba. Tem dias Que toda vez e novamente eu finjo que estou bem,**_

_**mas isso não é o que me deixa triste. O que mais dói, era ser tão fechado. E ter tanto a dizer. E ver você indo embora. **_

_**E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido. E não ver que amar você. Era o que eu estava tentando fazer. É difícil lidar com a dor**_

_**de te perder todo lugar que eu vou. Mas eu estou fazendo isso. É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos **_

_**amigos e eu estou sozinho. Ainda é difícil levantar, me vestir, viver com essa culpa. Mas eu sei que se eu pudesse fazer isso terminar. **_

_**Eu trocaria, colocaria para fora todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração que não falei. O que mais dói, é ser tão fechado. E ter tanto a dizer **_

_**E ver você indo embora. E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido. E não ver que amar você. Era o que eu estava tentando fazer.O que mais dói,**_

_**era ser tão fechado. E ter tanto a dizer. E ver você indo embora. E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido. E não ver que amar você. **_

_**Era o que eu estava tentando fazer. E não ver que amar você. Isso é o que eu estava tentando fazer... Amar você era o que eu tentava fazer..."**_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse..._

- Estranho jeito de amar...

Um vento forte passou e os cabelos do homem esvoaçaram...

Ele abaixou a cabeça...

_- Eu não perdôo... Rin..._

O vento voltou e as rosas rolaram...

_E a tela foi se distanciando quando ele levantou e se pos a andar... A andar pra fora... Pra mais um dia... Naquele estranho mundo em que vivia..._

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho Jeito de amar..._

_...**FIM!...**_


End file.
